From Games to TV
by Inuyasha4ever1
Summary: Stan,Kyle,and Cartman watch Pokemon on TV. Cartman is full of questions. Rated T for mild language.


Our favorite South Park boys were at Kyle's house, playing a board game. As usual, Eric was pissed off.

"You damn Jew! Give me my money!" Eric screamed at a boy with a green hat. Eric a.k.a. Cartman, was far more chubbier than most boys his age. He wore a red jacket and black pants along with a turquoise hood.

"You need to earn it fatso!" the boy called Kyle screamed back. Kyle was usually quiet and calm, but when Eric pissed him off, he was dangerous. Kyle wore a green jacket and hood. Sitting next to him was his best friend, Stan Marsh.

"Can you both shut up! I'm sick of you two always arguing for no apparent reason at all!" Stan pointed out. Stan was the most mature of the boys, always trying to fix any problem that came their way. But even he had a temper.

"Where's Kenny? He would back my ass up!" Eric asked while trying to steal Kyle's pretend money.

"Last time I heard, he and his folks went to Hollywood to become stars." Stan answered while restraining Kyle from punching Cartman.

"Let's watch anime!" Kyle yelled.

"Anime is so 1998." Cartman exclaimed. "The drawings are retarded, the plots are usually thin, and no one makes fun of religion's different from our own."

"Cartman, since when did you start acting smart?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean, acting?" Eric asked while trying to find the secret stash of Cheesy Poofs in the couch.

Kyle sighed. "Whatever."

Stan turned on the TV to Cartoon Network. The newest, English-dubbed episode of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl just started to air.

"Sweet! Pokemon!" Kyle yelled while jumping in the air. He started to sing the season 11 Pokemon theme song. "On the road, far from home…HEY! WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" Eric had just hit Kyle with a baseball bat he got out of the closet.

"Everyone shut up! I want to watch the cartoon!" Stan announced.

"Fine!" Kyle and Cartman muttered.

Cartman started to laugh. "That kid in the hat is retarded! What's with the guy with lines for eyes? That chick has huge hooters!"

"Shut up Cartman! The kid in the hat is the main hero. I think his name is Satoshi or something." Stan explained.

"Satoshi is his Japanese name. In English they call him Ash." Kyle pointed out.

"Ash? What kind of name is that? Sounds like his mom was drunk when she named him!" Cartman said.

"And the guy with the slanted eyes? That's Takeshi. I have no clue what the hell is wrong with his eyes." Stan continued to explain.

"Takeshi is the Japanese name." Kyle pointed out again.

"I know that you damn Jew! Takeshi is Japanese!" Cartman screamed.

"In English his name is Brock." Stan told Cartman.

"Brock? What kind of name is that? Sounds like he was born on a rock and they couldn't find a name for him." Cartman announced.

"Brock was the Pewter City gym leader until he met Ash. And no Brock is not gay." Stan answered. "In fact, every time a woman is seen, Brock goes crazy."

"Hahahaha! Look at that! Ash just got owned by that guy with blue hair!" Cartman said through tears of laughter.

"That's Paul, Ash's Sinnoh rival. He's a jackass." Kyle said with bitterness while eating Cheesy Poofs he found in the kitchen.

Stan agreed. "Paul really is a jackass. He owned a Pokemon called Chimchar and abused it. Ash adopted it and now it's happy!"

"And about the chick, that's Dawn. They keep changing female co-stars every 3 or 4 seasons. Its retarded." Kyle said to Cartman. "Dawn is a Pokemon Coordinator. She competes in Contests or something. Ash just battles gym leaders and gets badges from them. I think Contests are girly."

"What's with her huge hooters then?!" Cartman yelled.

"They draw her like that on purpose to show that she is not a really little kid. Little kids aren't drawn like that." Stan explained.

"Well I wonder why Ash doesn't get horny!" Cartman stated.

"Cartman, you're a perverted asshole. Ash is only 10. But he could be older since he sounds different than he used too. He sounds like he has a sore throat." Kyle stated to Cartman.

"Lets just watch the program." Stan suggested.

"It's ok, I've seen this one before." Kyle told Stan. "So, fatass, got anymore questions?"

"Yeah I do Jew! Where are my Cheesy Poofs?!" Cartman screamed. He noticed Kyle eating Cheesy Poofs. "Give me those Cheesy Poofs!" He tackled Kyle to the ground.

"Cartman! Those are Kyle's! Get your own!" Stan yelled at Cartman.

"I hate you guys, seriously." Cartman muttered to himself.

_Lol. I just made this up as I went along. Please review. _


End file.
